


Grab and Go

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes, one phrase, turn it around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab and Go

"Unf... teeth, watch the teeth."

"...Dean, if you're going to talk through this blow job, could you at least stop pulling on my hair?"

"You like it. And I'm not talking. A man has a right to say to the blow job distributor that he doesn't care for his junk to be mangled."

"That is the least of your worries, trust me."

"You stop talking. C'mon. In. Get it in."

"No--and wait, mangled? What do you think I'm doing to your dick?"

"Dunno. Mangling it. With your fangs."

"That is not what's happening."

"Gonna look like raw ground beef if you keep it up."

"That's just... ugh." 

"Could you get back to blowing me? That'd be a nice change from the dirty diaper face you got going on right now."

"You're heading right for that ground beef imagery, my friend."

"Hey--I'm not your friend, pal."

"And I'm not your pal, buddy."

"Hey--I'm not your buddy, dude."

"And I'm not your dude, bro."

"Hey--oh wait, I am your bro. Heh."

"You're ridiculous! Jeez. Do you want this blow job or not?"

"You started it--finish it."

"You're at half mast."

"Must be your whining."

"Must be."

"Or nagging."

"Oh yeah, because you hate that."

"You could try kissing me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Half mast would greatly improve. Full mast. Or whatever."

"Do you care what comes out of your mouth?"

"Nah, just what goes into yours."

"Ugh. There. You got one kiss."

"One measly little kiss."

"What if I let you jerk it alone and we call it a night?"

"That would be no good."

"Hmm."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"That."

"This?"

"Yeah."

"So I'll keep doing... this."

"Fuck yes."

"Mmhmm."

"Shit. Shit. Thank god. You got some sense in that head. Holy fuck."

"Seems like it."

"Yeah. Hah... fuck... come here."

"Mmph!"

"Faster, Sammy."

"...uh huh."

"Yeah... shit... coming... let me come... nuh uh... face. Knees."

"Just not in the eyes, please."

"Shut up... shut... fuck!"

"..."

"..."

"Not in my hair either, Dean!"

"...fuck. Phew. Oh, fuck that felt good, baby."

"Baby is not instant forgiveness. It's in my hair."

"Sam. Be quiet."

"No."

"I was worried for a bit there. It was kind of grab and go."

"That's not the expression."

"Yeah it is."

"No, it's not. It's 'touch and go.' And it was never touch and go, I was going to get you off. You just had to shut up and come in my freakin' hair. Euw."

"Whatever. So you have to take another shower. Big deal. And it is grab and go."

"..."

"See?"

"OH! Dean!" 

**Author's Note:**

> just an experiment. :)


End file.
